


Temptations

by thebraxiatelcollection (songofgallifrey)



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), just aziraphale and crowley being soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/thebraxiatelcollection
Summary: Aziraphale removes a splinter from Crowley's finger after he noticed Crowley picking at his skin all afternoon. But what could have caused an ancient demon to have a splinter? Aziraphale/Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Temptations

Aziraphale had been sneaking looks at Crowley all afternoon without him noticing which was a miracle because he wasn’t being subtle about it. He had noticed Crowley had been picking at his skin on his hands, peeling the bad skin away and Aziraphale looked at him in despair. 

“Oh, for heaven-” He caught himself and cleared his throat. “Look, stop picking at your skin, would you? It’s a bad habit and you’re over 6,000 years old and I shouldn’t have to tell you that!” 

Crowley looked up at him and Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s eyes piercing through his sunglasses but Aziraphale merely gave him a pointed look like a mother scolding a naughty child.

“I’m not picking my skin,” Crowley protested and he stood up and moved to sit next to him and shoved his hand in front of Aziraphale’s face. Blocking him from reading his book. It wasn’t a particularly good book but Aziraphale had been given to it as a gift by Anathema. It was to do with crystals and how different crystals have different meanings. “I have a splinter.”

“A splinter?” Aziraphale asked dubiously but Crowley was moving his hand too fast for even his eyes to see before he grabbed Crowley’s wrist, steadying his hand. There, on Crowley’s, index finger was indeed a splinter and it seemed to have dug itself firmly into Crowley’s skin. Crowley had been picking at it, causing redness and bleeding on his finger and it looked sore. 

“I even tried biting it, shifting into my snake form to get rid of it but nothing. I would have chopped my finger off and regrew another but I’m not that desperate yet.” Crowley sniffed.

“How on Earth did you get a splinter stuck this badly?” Aziraphale asked, dumbfounded.

“Demons can get splinters you know,” Crowley said, surprised by Aziraphale reaction. “We are demons but we’re not immune to splinters.”

“No, I suppose not,” Aziraphale admitted. “But you still didn’t answer my question.”

Crowley looked bashful, not meeting Aziraphale’s gaze and spoke too quickly even for Aziraphale angel’s ears. 

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear that. Say that again?”

Crowley gave a deep, dramatic sigh, looking up at the ceiling and his shoulders slumped. “I got it because I was trying to build a bookshelf for our apartment. All right?”

Aziraphale dropped Crowley’s hand and smiled lovingly at him. “Oh Crowley,” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Crowley’s warm cheeks. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now I’ve ruined the surprise.” Crowley sulked.

“Well, surprise or not, you’re making me a gift.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s wrist again. Now Aziraphale would have to get him something. How sweet of him to make him a bookshelf! From scratch! He couldn’t wait to see the result and already his mind was choosing which books should take  priority on that shelf and be displayed with pride. “Now, hold still and stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!”

Aziraphale ignored him and carefully removed Crowley’s irritation. “There,” He said, pleased with himself and he kissed Crowley’s finger. “All better now.”

“But I didn’t feel anything.”

“Well, you didn’t need too. It’s only a tiny splinter,” Aziraphale squeezed his hand before he got back to his book. 

“You didn’t miracle it away by any chance?” Crowley smirked.

“No!” He scoffed. “I wouldn’t use a miracle on something as tiny as that.”

“Only checking...” Crowley chuckled and he took his hand away from Aziraphale and Aziraphale couldn’t help but let his heart drop at that. Until Crowley stretched out his arm and hung it around Aziraphale’s shoulders before running his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair.

_ Oh no. _

He had a weakness for head massages and he loved the way Crowley’s fingers ran through his hair. He shivered in delight, trying to concentrate on the book but his attention wasn’t on the words anymore. 

“You’re leading me into bad temptations,” Aziraphale muttered and he snuggled up against Crowley. 

“Well that _ is  _ my job,” Crowley said with a soft purr. “To tempt people. Humans and angels and other beings.”

Aziraphale smiled and he reached up and took off Crowley’s sunglasses, putting them aside.

“Oi, those are my glasses!” 

“Crowley, we’re alone in my bookshop.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “We’re alone. There’s nobody here to see us and I like looking into your eyes. Please?”

Crowley yellow snake eyes blinked rapidly as though he was processing the information before his tongue slithered out and back in. “For you.”

“Thank you.” Aziraphale leaned upwards and kissed his Adam's apple. “Did you hear about Gabriel and Beelzebub?”

“Oh, I did,” Crowley laughed in pure delight. “I mean, I thought we were good at keeping our relationship a secret for all these centuries, making sure both sides didn’t know but they took it to a whole new level. Beelzebub always did love the rotten scent of a soul that was led astray so I’m not surprised they managed to lead Gabriel’s soul astray in the process.”

“I wouldn’t say Gabriel’s soul was rotten. Just...misguided.” Aziraphale frowned. “Though it does seem now more angels and demons are having relationships behind closed doors.”

“Worried about what others might think?”

“No, not about us. Of course not,” He shook his head. “I’m worried about what God and Satan will do.”

“God will be looking the other way and Satan well,” Crowley drawled out the last word, tilting his head to look at Aziraphale. “Satan will have other problems to deal with I suspect.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Aziraphale smiled. “Things are changing. I can feel it in the air.”

“Hopefully not another apocalypse,” Crowley groaned.

“No, no. Not this time.” Aziraphale insisted. “Something...good.”

“You think so?”

“I can only hope.” Aziraphale sat up and leaned in and kissed Crowley deeply on the lips.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and pulled him closer and he could feel Crowley’s hips buck underneath him. The book that Aziraphale had been reading before was now forgotten about and slipped from his hands and dropped to the floor with a clatter. 

Aziraphale grabbed at Crowley’s necktie, being mindful not to pull it too tight and moved his lips away from Crowley’s, his eyes shining. “What was it you said about leading people into temptations?”

Crowley snapped his fingers. The bookshop blinds closed shut. Another snap at his fingers and the lights flickered on. Another snap and the couch turned into a bed.

“Will you walk into my parlour?” Crowley teased. “It is the prettiest little parlour that you ever did spy. Your eyes are like a diamond-bright.”

“Oh shush, you’re a flatterer.” Aziraphale blushed. “Now shut up and work your temptations on _ me.  _ Or there will be hell to play. _ ” _

Crowley merely laughed. “Your wish is at my command. My angel.”


End file.
